The War of Elements
by NatNicole
Summary: They thought, after everything the Digital World had thrown at them, nothing could ever surprise them again. They were wrong. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I'm nutty enough to start a new fic, though this one will only be updated when I get the writing itch for it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK 1: AIR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1. Shift in reality<span>**

* * *

><p>"You gotta be kidding me!" a certain cap-wearing goggle-head exclaimed, banging his head against the ticket machine at Jiyūgaoka Train Station. A red ticket popped out. "A ticket? Yes! I can't believe it worked again!"<p>

"Come on, come on, come on…" 15 years old Takuya Kanbara murmured as he ran, and just barely made it into a train carriage. Hearing laughter, he looked up from where he had slumped down in front of the doors, and grinned widely. "Hey, you guys! So you got the message too?"

"Yes, we did. Do you think it's you-know-where again?" Zoe Orimoto replied with a fond smile. She was sitting down with one hand gripping the metal pole next to her. The twins, Koji Minamoto (who was rolling her eyes with an amused smirk) and Koichi Kimura (who grinned albeit with less enthusiasm than the goggle-boy), were standing in front of Takuya. Junpei 'JP' Shibuyama was sitting opposite Zoe, chuckling.

"Now all we need is Tommy and we're good to go," JP said.

As soon as the train stopped, they all hurried into one of Shibuya Train Station's elevators. "Hey, wait!" someone called, and the five close friends turned in surprise as a 5-year-old girl with a messy mop of chocolate hair and sky blue eyes threw herself into the elevator just before it closed. Sitting up, she groaned and rubbed her sore forehead.

"What?" Takuya asked at Koji's raised eyebrow.

"Is she your sister?" the Warrior of Light asked, knowing full well her best friend/rival only had a brother.

"Wha– No! What makes you think that?"

"You both seem to have a habit of flying into elevators."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Koji." Takuya's tone was sarcastic as he glared at the bandanna-girl in annoyance, then turned his glare on the other three teens as they snickered.

"Are you all right?" Koichi asked, kneeling beside the little girl and smiling kindly at her as the elevator rapidly descended miles underground. She nodded, thanking him when he helped her up.

The elevator arrived at the secret Trailmon terminal. As the group exited, the little girl suddenly ran off.

"Hey, kid! Wait up!" Takuya called out, running after her. His close friends exchanged exasperated looks before following.

The toddler stopped between two trains, one of them starting to close its doors. With a determined look, she ran in just in time. The train, Worm Trailmon, began moving.

"U-oh! We can't let a little kid go into the Digital World all by herself!" Zoe exclaimed, all of the teenagers quickening their pace. Koji reached the platform of the train's caboose first, pulling herself on-board. She held out a hand to Takuya who had been right behind her) and helped him on-board as well. Next her older twin.

But the train vanished into the tunnel before Zoe or JP could get on!

"This… cannot be good," the Warrior of Thunder muttered.

"I thought I heard people!" Hearing the sudden voice, the pair of friends whirled around. A boy with cocoa brown hair a shade browner than Takuya's was halfway out of the other train (Angler Trailmon). His sky blue eyes had a hardened tilt to them and his hair stuck up in flame-like spikes.

"Who the heck are you?" JP asked/demanded.

Mystery boy opened his mouth to answer, but a familiar preteen ran past him with a happy yell: "JP! Zoe!" The 12-year-old had switched his old pumpkin cap to a white fisherman hat two years ago.

"Tommy!" the other two Legendary Warriors exclaimed, smiling at their good friend.

Spiky-haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and returned into the train. Chattering, the trio of friends followed.

The second they were in, the doors all closed and the train began moving.

"This is so AWESOME!" Tomoki Himi exclaimed, pumping his fist while his friends sat down. His forest green eyes were filled with anticipation. "We're **finally** going back. I can't believe Lady Ophanimon contacted us after so long."

JP was doing "shut up this instant" motions, while Zoe bit her lip and looked at the unknown teen. Noticing this, Tommy grinned.

"Nothing to worry about; this guy already knows about the Digital World. His name's Ryo Matsuda." Said boy shot an icy glare in the Warriors' direction at his name being said. He had his arms crossed and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

After a rollercoaster of turbulence, the four youngsters arrived in the Digital World.

"We need to go find the others," Zoe said, stepping out onto the platform of Forest Terminal.

"The Yin-Yang twins and Takuya went after a little girl onto the other Trailmon," JP explained to Tommy as they came out too. None of the three friends saw Ryo's face go pale behind them.

"Really? My cousin went into that one too," Tommy said, "I hope they're okay."

"Ah, the last four of the Legendary Warriors have arrived," a familiar voice said just as the dust cloud that had kicked up from the train leaving the Forest Terminal settled down. The youngsters turned, Tommy, Zoe and JP thrilled at seeing Sorcermon. Ryo didn't notice, as he was lost in thought.

"It's been too long, my friends. But the Digital World is in peril once again and we desperately need your help. Come, I will explain on the way to the castle."

* * *

><p>"Of course… Why else would we be able to return all of a sudden except to save both worlds again," Takuya grumbled. He then grinned, showing he was more amused than annoyed. His best friends exchanged half-annoyed, half-exasperated looks. The other two with them, the little girl from before and a boy who at first glance looked just like Tommy (they even wore identical hats), simply nodded.<p>

"My apologies. If there were another way, I would take it. But there isn't," the Angemon in front of them said. From his voice, the preteen could tell it was not the same Angemon he had known.

"So what exactly is the problem?" blondie, whom the three Warriors had earlier learnt was Tommy's cousin and called TK (short for Takeru Takaishi), asked.

* * *

><p>"About a year ago, the Digital World's data started to reform. In some places, like here, the old data from the fractal code returned and so the area is back to how it was over half a millennia ago. In others, it turned into wasteland and in some it is more or less the same it has been these past few years," Sorcermon told the four humans as they went up the stairs that would lead them to the castle's entrance.<p>

* * *

><p>"After some searching, we discovered the reason – Daemon. In the final stages of the battles against a foe known as Millenniummon, the Demon Lord of Wrath must have grasped the few bits of data before they could be destroyed. We believe it gave him the ability to warp time, but not fully."<p>

As Angemon paused to let the information sink in, TK piped up: "So what we need to do is defeat Daemon and the Digital Word should go back to normal?"

"Yes, I believe so. Myself, Lady Ophanimon and Lord Cherubimon have used all our strength to stabilize the Digital World. Some loyal friends repaired the gate that Lucemon had destroyed so long ago, to allow you temporary access into the Digital World again. But we must close it, to prevent the two worlds from colliding any more than they already have."

"Wait, how are we gonna get home when we're done?" Takuya asked.

"Through your D-tectors. They will transport you back home," Angemon replied. That prompted each of the five to look at their respective D-tectors. Takuya and Koji's were back to how they had been at the beginning, TK's little pale blue digivice had turned into a green-gripped light brown D-tector, and the girl had a navy-blue-gripped light blue D-tector.

"TAKATO!" someone yelled, a strange mixture of shock, horror and relief in their choice. The toddler suddenly found herself pulled up in a tight hug.

"Big brother… Can't breathe…" she gasped, making Ryo at once release her. He looked her over, then stood up straight with a sigh of relief that there were no injuries.

"Ah! I assume you have informed these four of the mission?" Angemon asked Sorcermon, who walked over and nodded. Zoe, JP and Tommy snapped out of their gaping at Ryo actually **showing emotion** and walked over.

"Lord Seraphimon?" the oldest of the group asked, looking curiously at the angel man. The Champion level Digimon nodded in silent answer.

He banged his staff against the floor three times, **hard**, and at once double doors opened. A Gatomon and a Turuiemon entered, and soon enough the three Celestial Angels stood before the group of nine. "Please hold up your D-tectors," Gatomon said, prompting everyone to comply (though TK blinked as he noticed from her voice that she was different from Kari's Gatomon). Ryo's D-tector was grey with a silvery-blue grip.

The Spirits of the Nine Legendary Warriors appeared, hovering above the trio's hands/paws (three per Digimon). The Spirits of Water, Earth and Steel had changed, now purified.

Each Spirit went inside their respective owners' D-tectors (the more experienced Warriors noted that the Spirits of Steel were Ryo's, the Spirits of Earth TK's and the Spirits of Water Takato's). "Good to be back, huh Takuya?" a voice now identical to the Warrior of Flame's said, and a transparent but very familiar fire warrior appeared in front of him.

"Agunimon!" Takuya exclaimed, his hazel eyes filled with joy.

"Hn," Lobomon said with her arms crossed.

"Hn," Koji replied, nodding with her arms crossed too.

"Good to see you're all right," Loweemon said to Koichi, who grinned. They shook hands.

"Wow! Yeesh, JP, you've grown!" Beetlemon laughed, amazed that the 17-year-old almost was as big as he was.

JP shook his head, only barely stopping himself from bursting into loud laughter. Instead, he slapped a hand on the man-sized bug's shoulder and said with mock seriousness: "Puberty tends to do that."

"You think he's big? Check out **Tommy**!" Kumamon said to his fellow Human Spirit, gesturing wildly at said preteen. From being the same height as his Spirit partner, the Warrior of Ice had grown to 5 foot 2. Tommy blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck.

Ryo and TK were too busy staring at their new Spirit partners in slight awe to notice the six's reunion (though Ryo's quickly turned cynical for reasons only known to those two). The Human Spirit of Steel still had mirrors but also a helmet just like Angemon's and was more of a man in armour than a walking mirror set. He nodded at Ryo in silence.

The Human Spirit of Earth shot an annoyed glare at the other Warrior, muttering warningly: "Haganemon…" He smiled at TK, introducing himself as Koudomon. The Child of Hope smiled back, and high-fived when the transparent form held up a hand. Unlike his tainted form Grumblemon, Koudomon was about as tall as the other Warrior Spirits (except for Kumamon, of course). Similarly in manner to a Gotsumon, he literally looked like a man made out of rocks, though his were beige and brown. He also had yellow armour on his chest (where the mark of Earth was in light brown), shins, the top of his head and arms, and a visor like Kazemon's.

A Ranamon lookalike, except partly white and with light turquoise wings on her back, stood in front of Takato. "Hi, kiddo, I'm Seirenmon. So you ready to kick some 'Great' Demon Lord butt?" she asked, smirking with one hand fisted and on her hip.

"No way in hell!" Ryo shouted in fury, unwittingly drawing everyone's attention. "I'm seriously getting sick of the Digital World! Can't you assholes at least leave a little kid out of this?! She's only five!"

"Big brother…" Takato murmured, looking down. Noticing this, TK took a step towards the older boy.

"Look, Ryo, I know you have plenty of reasons to hate the Digital World and me and my friends, but if Takato's a DigiDestined there's nothing you can do." Unfortunately, the attempt to calm his acquaintance down only earned him a punch to the face.

"Hey! Cool it!" JP said, grapping Ryo in an arm-lock. Some of the Warrior Spirits exchanged helpless looks while others (namely Agunimon and Haganemon) held back a snigger. Zoe helped TK up, the younger blond rubbing his cheek which now had a red mark on it.

"I swear, you better let me go **right now** or I'll–"

Ryo got cut off by Takuya: "Or what?! Look here, buddy, you're one of the Legendary Warriors now, and that means we've got each others' backs. We **all** will keep Takato safe. **So calm the hell** **down**!"

Ryo shot a murderous look at the Warrior of Flame.

"Let me try," Loweemon said, stepping towards Ryo. But before he could say anything more, TK's shocked gasp made everyone look at the male blond in confusion.

"Y-you're a dark type Digimon, aren't you?" he asked, pointing at the transparent form. His azure eyes were wide with horror.

"Yes, he's – we are – the Warrior of Darkness," Koichi said, gesturing from his Spirit partner to himself.

"How the heck can there even **be** a Warrior of Darkness?!" TK screamed, clenching his free hand into a tight fist and shutting his eyes to block out the horrors of his past. His other hand gripped his D-tector so hard the knuckles turned white.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me," Koji muttered, now pretty pissed off at how dysfunctional the group had gotten in all of ten minutes.

Quickly enough, everyone (both humans and Digimon spirits), except Takato, Sorcermon and the Celestial Angels, was arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Gatomon's shout made them shut up. She glared at the humans, then their Spirit partners.

"I might have a solution to this… **problem**," Turuiemon said.

Immediately catching onto what his best male friend was thinking, Angemon nodded in agreement saying: "They **did** ask us for help…" He then frowned, unsure. "Are you certain it's worth the risk?"

"If it means the Legendary Warriors will get over their differences and save an entire world at the same time, sure, why not?" Turuiemon replied, shrugging.

"Then it's settled," Gatomon said, turning her attention back to the group. "You won't be able to contact us apart from in certain places where there is a very faint tear between worlds, allowing connection to be made occasionally."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Takuya and Agunimon asked at the same time, making it sound almost like there was an echo. The others couldn't help snickering, making the mood at once lighter.

"We are sending you to a dimension that is neither our world nor yours. Your Spirits will guide you," Gatomon replied, beginning to glow with a golden light. Her best friends glowed too.

"Though you might want to get to know the locals a bit, too. Good luck with the mission!" Angemon said as everything got covered in the beautiful light.

"You're gonna need it!" Turuiemon added cheekily.

* * *

><p>Next thing the nine youngsters knew, they were falling from the sky in a column of light blue light. Que the screaming: "AAAAAHHH!"<p>

"Somebody do something!" Tommy shouted, his eyes shut from the sting of cold air. Surprisingly, their D-tectors seemed to react to that.

The bulky devices glowed with that same light and so the DigiDestineds' descend slowed to about as fast as walking. They floated down, various shoes meeting ice.

Ryo was holding onto his sister, his eyes scanning their surroundings. All he could see was ice, ice and some more ice. With a good helping of snow to match. "Where the fuck are we?"

* * *

><p><span>To be continued…<span>

* * *

><p>In this crossover AU:<p>

-The Frontier kids got pulled Tai-style up into the sky about six months after their first adventure, so they could beat Apocalymon. One year later, the 01 kids learnt from Gennai about the history of the Digital World when they were at his house, finding out that five or six other kids were DigiDestineds before them and beat Lucemon (in the fight against Apocalymon they learn the Warriors had faced that guy too).

-Ryo & Takato are siblings, and TK is Tommy's cousin from their mothers' side. Also, Takato's eyes look just like Ryo's.

-Koji and Takato were genderbent so Zoe won't be the only female and coz I prefer it when they're girls. Lobomon and KendoGarurumon are female too in this, though they look the same except for Lobomon's hair being shoulder-length. Koji's voice is Selena Gomez's. Takato's is a kiddie version of the voice of the girl who acted as Carly in 'iCarly'.

-02 never happened, but the Wonderswan games of Ryo did (though I only know of some of what happened in them and even that is through what I've read on Wikia).

-The times between the Digital World and the Human World DID synchronize after the canon Apocalymon fight.

-There are only 9 Legendary Warriors (if you're wondering about Arbormon, imagine he was just a lackey of Mercurymon).

Hope all this is clear enough and there's no confusion. Adios!

PS. 'Hagane' is 'steel' and 'koudo' earth in Japanese. Haganemon, Koudomon and Seirenmon are my versions of the true forms of Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Ranamon same as Loweemon is the true form of Duskmon. To see pictures, check out my Deviantart page (once I actually put those pictures up, that is).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A world in war**

* * *

><p>"Katara!" The Warriors' heads turned in the direction they heard the shout come from. Next they heard small thunks, as if someone was hitting the snow and ice globe they seemed to be in. They had pocketed their D-tectors, shivering from the icy wind. Takuya and Tommy were the only ones not bothered, the former because he warmed himself from the inside thanks to his Element and the latter because his Element allowed him to never be bothered by cold ever since the first adventure in the Digital World.<p>

"Hey, maybe I can help out," Takuya suggested, going to where the thunks where coming from and placing his hands (clad in black fingerless gloves) on top of the ice and snow of the globe thing's wall. He closed his eyes, focusing on all the hottest things he could think of: the sunniest days in summer, bonfires, chilli, the feeling of the stove when he had put his hand on it back when he was 5, cups of hot cocoa...

When he opened his eyes, he saw water vapour. Grinning at his handiwork, the Warrior of Flame stepped back.

Some more thunks, and the wall broke. The group saw a 15-year-old boy and a girl Ryo's age (14), both of them dressed in blue. Their skins were lightly dark and their eyes sea blue. The boy's dark brown hair was somewhat shaven from the sides and the rest was in a messy little ponytail, while the girl's brown hair was in a long braid with two thin loops at the front.

"Who are you?! And why aren't you frozen?!" the boy demanded, poking Takuya (who was the closest) on the stomach with the dull end of an old-fashioned spear (as in, the pointy part was made out of bone).

"We're… lost. Would you happen to know where exactly are we?" Koichi said politely. TK shot a distrusting look in his direction, but his jaw set and he said nothing.

The unknown teens, clearly siblings, exchanged shocked and confused looks. "Dude, you're in the South Pole," the boy said.

That resulted in only one thought ringing through the Warriors' minds: _Oooh craaap…._

* * *

><p>"Where are you all from? And how did you get here if you don't even know where 'here' is? And why are you wearing such strange clothes?" the girl asked as the group walked through the snow. Ryo had allowed Takuya to carry Takato in piggyback so the goggle-boy would keep her warm.<p>

"Uhh… Good question, Katara. But to be honest, we don't know how we got here," Takuya half-lied. Next thing he knew, his step faltered. Ryo at once quickened his pace and came beside him. Although freezing like the others, he didn't show it (which was why the only hint he felt the cold was his cheeks' current redness).

"We wear these clothes because it was the only thing we had on when a light brought us here," Zoe said honestly. She looked in concern at Katara's brother, who was grumbling something unintelligible with his arms crossed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Except for the fact that my sister has no problem leading strangers – who, by the way, probably signalled the **Fire Navy **with that light – to our home just because one of them happens to play with magic water!" he snapped, glaring pointedly at the back of Katara's head.

"Oh, come on, Sokka! Grow **up**! You know perfectly well it's called waterbending," Katara retorted, rolling her eyes without turning her head. Takuya chuckled, reminded of himself and Shinya.

Yes, Tommy was 'waterbending' or more specifically turning the water in front of them into ice so they could walk across to the village. Like Takuya, he had to concentrate and used the thoughts of cold things to keep his mind on the task. Both hands forward, and about three feet of the water's surface ahead turned into ice at a time. A bead of sweat was trickling down his face from the effort of constantly carrying on with something he wasn't really used to.

Katara clasped her mitten-clad hands together, exclaiming: "I can't believe I finally found a fellow waterbender to teach me!"

The Warriors exchanged worried looks, not sure how to break it to her that Tommy didn't know the first thing about waterbending. Not even Koji, who before would have bluntly told the excited girl that fact, wanted to ruin her happy mood.

"Great, two waterbenders. Together you can waste time all day long," Sokka said sarcastically, uncrossing his arms and waving one hand dismissively.

* * *

><p>"Hehe… Nice to meet you?" TK said nervously, holding up a hand and twitching his half-frozen fingers. They were standing in front of the village at the entrance, and apparently there were no men. Only women, small children, an old lady, and Sokka and Katara.<p>

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Takuya asked the person nearest to him, which happened to be Koji. The Warrior of Light gave him an "are you stupid?" look. Realization dawning on him, the cap-wearing goggle-head muttered: "Never mind."

"Come with me, children. You need something warm on you," the old lady said, turning. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to go back to what they had been doing before.

"Guys, this is my grandmother, Kanna," Katara said as she and the elderly woman led the nine towards a tent home.

"Call me Gran-Gran," Kanna deadpanned, making the group sweatdrop.

Suddenly, Takuya's step faltered again. Only this time, he fell right down and his eyes fluttered shut. "TAKUYA!" his five close friends exclaimed in worry.

Ryo removed Takato from Takuya's back, while Katara and Zoe tried to help the boy up. Only to find that he was unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy wondered to loud, anxiety filling his eyes. But almost immediately after he said that, his eyes too closed and he fell back. TK managed to catch his cousin before the brunette hit the ground.

"They must be developing hyperthermia. It's a miracle not more of you have it from traipsing around without a parka," Kanna said. She turned to her granddaughter. "Katara, run ahead and get everything ready. You two," she pointed at JP and Koichi before lifting Takuya's legs, "help me carry him. And you," Kanna looked at Ryo and TK before nodding towards Tommy's head, "carry the younger one."

The boys did as told, and soon the unconscious pair were set down in a spacious tent made out of animal skin. Kanna forced a blue coat with a furry inside on both, setting waterskins filled with hot water Katara had warmed up over a tiny fire beside the boys.

"Here. These are mine; they might be a bit too small but at least it should keep the cold out," Katara said, offering Koji and Zoe parkas. Giving Takato a much smaller one, she added: "And you can have my old parka." Kanna wordlessly handed to Koichi, Ryo, TK and JP parkas too, her granddaughter commenting that one of them was Sokka's while the rest used to belong to her dad.

"Katara, you know there are still chores to be done," Kanna reminded her youngest grandchild, stepping out of the tent. Said girl sighed, before flashing the Warriors a kind smile and following the old woman out.

"So… what do we do now?" JP wondered aloud, clasping his hands behind the back of his head.

"How about try to make sense of this place?" Koji said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Well **I'm** gonna go help them with those chores. It's the least I can do after they helped us so much already," Zoe said, going off.

"She's right," TK agreed, following suit.

Koichi looked at his twin, who uncrossed her arms and sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go too. Though why you would bother being around someone who judges you just because of your Element is beyond me."

"I would go too," JP began as the Yin-Yang twins exited, but quietened down when he saw Ryo wasn't listening and just left too.

"Takato, stay here," the spiky-haired boy ordered. His sister huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms. But she stayed put. JP decided to remain in the tent and patted Takato's head reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you they were signalling the Fire Navy!" Sokka shouted at Katara, running past her into a tent to put on warrior makeup and get his weapons.<p>

When he returned battle-ready and stood on the top of the snow wall, a metal ship's front broke it making him fall down. "Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, worried about her brother.

"Katara, I swear we have nothing to do with this," Zoe told the younger girl, not wanting to be falsely accused. The others, save for Takuya and Tommy, were either helping Sokka up or just standing near him with determined looks.

_I hope this won't come down to fighting_, TK thought anxiously as Sokka thanked him and Koichi_._ He had mostly been playing with some of the little kids while the 'evil' Warrior had played with the rest, until Sokka had complained about there being war and how firebenders couldn't be fought with fun.

The ship's front came down like a plank, and a young (slightly short) man in dark armour and a scar on his face came down it. Followed by five men in similar armour but with little skull masks on the front of their helmets and an old fat man.

"Where is he?!" the young man, whom the Warriors now realized was just a teenager, demanded. He walked forward, but seeing the villagers' fearful looks from the corner of her eye Koji stepped in front of him.

"Do everyone here a favour and get the fuck out," the bandanna-girl said coldly.

The male gritted his teeth, then looked pointedly at Kanna. "Not until you tell me where he is. About her age? Master of all four elements?"

_Huh? There are only four in this world?_ Zoe thought in surprise. She was now standing slightly in front of Katara (who was holding Takato's hand as the little girl and JP had come out to see what all the commotion was about) and Kanna, in case the scarred guy made it past Koji. Not that there was much chance of that happening.

"Who are you even talking about? And whoever it is, I doubt he's here," TK said after Sokka had attempted and failed at carrying out a sneak attack.

"The Avatar, of course!" the older boy retorted angrily, easily beating Sokka in a fight without laying a hand on the other teen.

Koichi and JP grabbed Sokka's arms and dragged him up before pulling him over to the other villagers.

"Answer me!" the scarred boy demanded, flames coming from his hands. The DigiDestineds' jaws dropped open in shock, but that quickly faded as they remembered that Katara had referred to Tommy as a 'waterbender' and that apparently in this world they had four elements.

_Two are water and fire, so the other two probably are earth and air_, Koichi thought in realization.

"We don't have to tell you anything! And besides, we have no clue who the hell this 'Avatar' even is!" Koji shouted, clenching her mitten-clad hands into fists. A small fireball was thrown at her, but she easily sidestepped it. "Fine, you wanna dance? Lets dance, pyromaniac!"

Grabbing Sokka's broken spear, the Warrior of Light put her kendo skills into good use. The little boy who had thrown the spear (back when it was still whole) to Sokka minutes before now threw a new one to her while repeating the mantra "Show no fear!".

Everyone watched in silence (the villagers awed at the display of skill) as Koji ducked and weaved through fireballs, even using the spear to hit one back like a baseball. The aggressive boy snarled in fury, but Koji kept her cool and narrowed her eyes expecting an attack.

Only, she didn't expect the boy to kick a horizontal arc of fire. As she bent backwards and just barely avoided it, the ravenette was horrified to notice it was going to hit her friends and brother, the three 'newbies' and the villagers.

Thankfully, someone raced past the women and kids before crossing his arms and, the second the flames hit them, spreading them. The fire went to the sides without harming anyone. Well, unless one counted the slight burn on Takuya's borrowed parka's sleeves.

"What the heck is going on here?" he asked. Tommy came to stand behind him next to the other DigiDestineds.

"What?! A traitor, here?!" the scarred boy exclaimed. He turned his head and ordered his men to capture the goggle-boy.

"U-oh. What'd I get myself into this time?" Takuya mumbled with a sweatdrop as the five soldiers came forward. Glancing at the people behind him from the corner of his eye, he saw they were looking at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. He turned his attention back to the approaching men, and walked forward. "Koji, I'll handle this."

"How? They outnumber you six to one," the female Warrior hissed.

"Uhh… I dunno, I'll just wing it."

"Takuya…"

"I'm gonna be OK. Just don't let any of these innocent people get hurt."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

As the men and boy surrounded him, Takuya heard Agunimon talk to him through their shared mind: _You got this, kiddo. Just breathe, feel the flames, concentrate, and kick or punch._

_How the heck do I do all that at the same time?_

_Oh, right. Well then, you're screwed._

_AGUNIMON!_

_Oh, fine. I'll give ya hand, buddy._

As the six hurled fireballs at him, Takuya found his body taken over by his Spirit partner. He moved with agility, deflecting the flames to protect the bystanders and punching and kicking to fire ones of his own. Except that his were blood red for some reason.

"So tell me, **traitor**, where is the Avatar?" the scarred boy asked as the two teens circled each other for a bit.

"I don't know! And I'm NOT a traitor; my loyalty is to my friends and family **only**!" Takuya retorted, then squatted down with one foot and kicked with the other to release a horizontal arc of crimson fire. The villagers exchanged various looks, some of them just plain puzzled on why a firebender would have principles similar to the Water Tribes'.

As the fighting continued, Koichi suddenly spoke up: "This isn't good. Takuya won't be able to last much longer."

Tommy, Koji and Ryo frowned, then ran forward against everyone's protests. Using a spear like Koji, Ryo tried to defeat one man. As he got backed up towards another who was about to launch a big fireball at him, he saw the man fall down after a loud clank. Koji was standing behind him, smirking.

"Thanks," Ryo muttered, then turned and bashed the other soldier's forehead with the dull end of the spear. He too was knocked out.

"Oh dear. This isn't going too well," the old man (still just standing near the ship's platform) commented. He contemplated whether or not he should go and help his nephew and the men.

But in that moment, seeing one of Koji's sleeves get burnt off, Koichi completely lost it.

He started running forward with a horrified cry, when suddenly his eyes started glowing with the light blue light from before. Koji's did the same, but no-one saw that because her bandanna covered them as it had fallen down a bit and she was busy holding her hurt arm and gritting her teeth in pain.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Koichi made a lot of snow melt into water before moving his arms gracefully. Sending the whole lot in a big wave at the firebenders. They all got washed back to where the old man was (Ryo had reflexively hit the ground, pulling Tommy and Takuya down with him).

The light faded from Koichi's eyes and he fell to his knees, a little exhausted. Blinking, the Warrior of Darkness asked: "What… just happened?"

* * *

><p><span>To be continued…<span>

* * *

><p>If you're wondering about why Takuya and Tommy passed out, it's because of two reasons: 1) this universe's rules apply to the Warriors for as long as they're there (meaning they use their chi to control their Elements) and 2) they're DEFINTELY not used to using their respective elements yet. That's one thing they're gonna work on over the course of the story.<p>

Also, no flare from a booby-trapped ship was released since Katara never when to it.

PS. There WILL be some differences from canon ATLA. Main being that a) Aang is NOT the Avatar though he will very soon make an appearance and b) the Air Nomads (whom I'm pretty sure do NOT stay in one place 24/7) weren't all killed off. I haven't seen Legend of Korra beyond its first season, so whatever happens in it doesn't matter to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Avatars**

* * *

><p>The light faded from Koichi's eyes and he fell to his knees, a little exhausted. Blinking, the Warrior of Darkness asked: "What… just happened?"<p>

"The Avatar! Capture him!" the scarred boy ordered, and the three men still conscious rushed towards the ravenette.

"U-oh. Gotta go!" Koichi yelped, scrambling to his feet and running off with renewed strength. His sister, meanwhile, had fallen unconscious and was being carried to safety by Zoe and JP.

For about ten minutes, a run-around went on all over the village. Takuya's lip twitched, and he, Tommy, JP and Zoe burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?! Why aren't you helping him?" Katara cried out, angered at the apparent lack of worry for Koichi.

"Sorry, sorry. That whole thing just looks so damn funny," the goggle-head explained, then started heading for where he saw Koichi run past a tent with the soldiers hot on his tail.

"Not so fast!" the scarred boy shouted, shooting a fireball at Takuya. As the brunette dodged it, the armour-clad teen then kicked him on the side before racing towards Koichi. _I __**won't **__fail again!_

"Takuya! Are you all right?" Katara exclaimed, going over to the boy while the other Warriors went after the scarred teen (leaving Kanna to hold onto Koji and Sokka to grab Takato before she could get herself into danger too).

"'M fine. Man, that guy sure knows how to kick. I think he might've fractured one of my ribs," Takuya replied, then groaned.

Unfortunately, when colliding with Tommy, the scarred boy at once grabbed the kid's arms and pulled them behind Tommy's back. "Avatar! Surrender now and I won't hurt this kid!"

Tommy tried bashing the back of his head against the older boy's face, but only succeeded in hurting the scarred teen's nose a bit and giving himself a headache.

"Let him go!" TK demanded, turning and about to run over when Koichi stopped running.

"All right, I'll go with you. But you have to promise to leave everyone here alone," the Warrior of Darkness said. Two of the three soldiers put his hands behind his back and bound his wrists together with rope. A hand on each shoulder, they marched the dark-haired boy to the scarred teen.

"You have my word, Avatar," the angry male said, then let Tommy go and turned to briskly walk towards Takuya and Katara. He quickly kicked the two unconscious men awake, then said while pointing at the goggle-head: "Take the traitor. We're going home."

"No! Leave them alone!" Katara cried out as Takuya was yanked to his feet and his wrists tied behind his back like Koichi's. Sokka rushed forward and held onto his sister, both to protect and comfort her.

"Congratulations, Prince Zuko. Looks like these past three years were not for naught after all," the old man remarked as the firebenders climbed aboard with Koichi and Takuya. His nephew nodded curtly, and the platform closed before the ship started sailing away.

Tommy fell to his knees, mumbling: "No, my friends…" He then shut his eyes, screaming in despair: "KOICHI! TAKUYA!" TK walked towards his cousin and placed a hand in silent comfort on the other 12-year-old's shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Katara ranted on, the Warriors couldn't help snickering at what Sokka was doing behind her back right now. "And another thing! I don't care if Takuya's a firebender, he protected us! The entire village! You can't hold something he was <strong>born with<strong> against him just because he happened to be bo–"

"Katara, are you going stand there talking all day or are you going to come with us?" Sokka's question made the untrained waterbender whirl around, her mouth forming an 'o' at seeing Sokka gesture to a canoe full of supplies. The snickers turned into full-blown laughter, and even Koji (whom Zoe had woken up earlier since she knew the Warrior of Light would otherwise be **very** pissed off) cracked a grin.

"Oh, ha-ha," Katara muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the Warriors.

"And where do you lot think you're going?" At hearing Kanna's voice, everyone turned and saw her looking at them disapprovingly. When Katara tried to explain, she held up a mitten-covered hand and hugged each of her grandkids in turn, telling them with a small smile that they brought back her hope and they better watch out for each other. Next she looked at the DigiDestineds. "And all of you, I am sorry for what happened to your friends. But I believe you were brought to our village for a reason, and for that I am grateful. Please, keep an eye on my grandchildren."

"Will do, Gran-Gran," Tommy replied with a mock-salute, though he was perfectly serious about not wanting the funny yet loyal pair of siblings getting hurt. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Katara, Sokka, Gran-Gran!" a youthful voice greeted, and everyone looked up to see a bald boy around TK and Tommy's age drop down from the air. He closed his fan-like thing into a staff, his feet landing soundlessly on the snow. He looked at the Warriors, light gray eyes filled with curiosity. "Who are these people?"

"Takeru, Tomoki, Koji, Zoe, Junpei, Ryo and Takato," Katara replied, pointing at each DigiDestined in turn. Everyone except Koji and Ryo lifted up a hand and murmured "hi".

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Aang," the bald kid replied. Oddly, he didn't seem to be cold at all in his orange and yellow, thin, weird-ish outfit.

"Aang, we need to go somewhere," Katara began then quickly told him a short version of what had happened.

Looking anxious, Aang suggested they take Appa.

"What's an Appa?" Tommy and TK wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>"This is my flying bison," Aang said, sitting on the top of the big furry animal's head. Only, it was unlike any animal <strong>or <strong>Digimon the DigiDestineds had ever seen or heard of. For one thing, it had six legs! For another, it was the size of an elephant and had a tail shaped like a platypus's. "Appa, yip-yip!"

With a groan, Appa lifted into the air and flew. Looking down over the edge of the big blue saddle, Zoe grinned at the ground flashing past even if it all looked more or less the same at the South Pole. _I love flying!_

_Now I __**really**__ think I shoulda left Takato behind_," Ryo thought, glancing at his little sister going to look over the edge with Zoe. _Then again, the village isn't all that safe either even if those women are capable of self-defence. And at least here I can keep an eye on my sister._

"Hey, does anyone have a plan?" TK asked.

"Yeah, how about: we get in, break Takuya and Koichi free, kick those jerks' butts, then get out?" JP suggested. Nobody knew if he was joking or not.

"Eh, that's as good a plan as any," Tommy said, shrugging one shoulder. The three natives exchanged looks, clueless on **_what the heck_** was wrong with these people.

"You do know there are gonna be firebenders there?" Sokka said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yup," the DigiDestineds chorused.

"And you're still just gonna barge in with a half-baked plan?"

"Yup."

"Enjoy your funeral."

"Sokka!" Katara scolded, hitting the back of her brother's head. He rubbed it, scowling.

Ryo chuckled, making everyone except Takato look at him in surprise. "I guess it's more along the lines of working on it as we go along," he said, uncrossing his arms and leaning back looking relaxed.

_O-kay… Obviously he'd gotten hit too many times on the head two years ago_, TK thought, sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile onboard the ship, the Warriors of Flame and Darkness were being taken to a cell by the three soldiers (as the two who had been knocked unconscious earlier had now gone back to work).<p>

"So… Why is this ship made entirely out of metal? Not that there's anything wrong with that, just wondering. And why do you guys wear skull masks? That's so weird. But cool. I wouldn't want to wear one, though. Is everyone from the Fire Navy a firebender or is it just you guys? And–" Takuya's chatter was cut off by the man in front of the two friends turning and telling him to "shut the hell up already". "Gee, sorree…"

"Takuya…" Koichi murmured warningly. He then looked ahead, his Element allowing him to see perfectly fine in shadowy places and even in ones that had no light at all. _How do we get out of this mess?_

_Take a deep breath, Koichi_, his, or more specifically, **Loweemon's**, voice said inside his mind. _Do it while focusing on your breathing and trying to get as much air into your lungs as possible._

_Then what?_

_Then blow as hard as you can._

The Warrior of Darkness did so, and when he blew the man in front got rammed against the cell's door by the force of the air.

Using the split-second surprise the other two soldiers had, Takuya rammed his side against one while Koichi did that to the other. The men hit the walls, and at once the pair of Warriors ran off. "Hey! Get back here!" one shouted, getting up and coming after them with the other close behind.

Focusing on the feel of hot things again, Takuya quickly heated up the rope enough to break it off. Then he did the same to Koichi's. After running around the narrow corridors looking for the exit (and opening the wrong doors in the process), they found themselves at the ship's higher part with open space in fun of them.

"You **won't** escape!" Zuko declared, coming up behind them.

"This rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid," Takuya stated, then grabbed Koichi's arm and jumped. They hit the deck with an audible crack.

"Takuya!" Koichi exclaimed in worry, for his best friend had broken a leg trying to cushion the ravenette's fall.

"I'll be fine," Takuya said, though the reassurance didn't quite work with the pained grimace on his face.

Just as they got surrounded by about the prince and a dozen soldiers (half of them firebenders, the other half nonbenders), a certain vegetarian beast landed on the deck. "What the heck is that thing?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Guys!" Tommy called out, quickly coming off Appa with the other Warriors (save for Takato whom Ryo again ordered to stay put), Sokka, Katara and a bald kid who had a light blue arrow tattoo on his forehead and smaller ones on his hands.

Next there was a mess of fighting going on, with Tommy and Katara first accidentally freezing Sokka's legs on the deck before doing the same to four soldiers. In all the confusion, Koji ended up swept right off the deck along with Koichi (who'd ended unconscious after a hit to his head).

"Yin-Yang twins!" JP exclaimed, racing to the edge. He managed to grab Koichi, but Koji fell into the icy waters. "NO!"

* * *

><p><em>So cold… <em>Koji thought bleakly, her eyes half-closed as she floated down. Or up. It was hard to tell. Her silver bandanna (which she had gotten after the other one got a bit too torn) was off her head and fluttered into the dark icy depths.

_Come on, why don't you shed a little light in this gloomy place? _Hearing her own voice talk to her in her mind, the dark-haired teen realized it was Lobomon.

_I'm the Warrior of Light. I can't let a little cold stop me! _Koji decided, and at once her eyes glowed with that electric blue light from before.

* * *

><p>JP was still hanging onto Koichi, staring at the water. There were tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "Koji…" He then blinked in confusion as Koichi's eyes snapped open and glowed with the familiar light. "What the–?!"<p>

Suddenly, the lonewolf burst out of the arctic sea in a column of water, landing onto the deck softly before guiding the masses of liquid to knock down the soldiers and their prince.

Once done, she fell down with her eyes shutting. Crying out in worry, Zoe rushed over to her. Placing one arm around her shoulders, the Warrior of Wind helped Koji up.

"Guys? Now would be a good time to get outta here!" Aang suggested, going to Appa (who had just used his tail to make a burst of air that tossed two men overboard),

"I second that!" Sokka agreed, and so the group retreated (with Zoe and Ryo dragging Koji, JP and Tommy Koichi, and Sokka and TK Takuya up onto Appa).

The old man (having woken up from his poorly-timed nap and come onto the deck) fired a big stream of flames in synchronization with his nephew at the flying bison. But thanks to Aang using his airbending to redirect it, the fire hit an iceberg instead. Snow and ice crashed down onto the ship, half-burying it.

"Good news, Prince Zuko. The Fire Nation's worst enemy is just a teenager," the old man, named Iroh, said.

"That 'teenager', Uncle, did all this. But I won't underestimate him again," Zuko said, then ordered his troops to unbury his ship and go after the escapees. Once they were done thawing themselves free, that is.

* * *

><p>"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! How did you do it?" Katara asked a very groggy Koji. The twins were resting against each other and the supplies, neither of them looking like they wanted to talk.<p>

"Katara, please leave it. And I'm pretty sure they don't even know **how** they could do all that stuff with the water," Zoe said from where she was checking Takuya's leg. Using Aang's staff and some cloth and rope, she made a makeshift support for him.

"Koichi managed to blow away the guys taking us to a cell," Takuya told the others.

"He did? That must have been airbending!" Aang exclaimed happily, turning around from where he was sitting on Appa's head. But his excitement quickly turned into confusion. "Wait, the monks taught me there is only one Avatar at a time. Why are there now two?"

"Who knows. We never knew Koji and Koichi even are the Avatar. And what is that anyway?" Tommy said.

"The Avatar is a master of all four elements. He or she keeps balance in the world. But the last Avatar was an airbender named Aang, who died a hundred years ago in the Avatar State," Katara explained.

"Wait, Aang?" TK asked, then looked at said boy who chuckled.

"I was named after him," the bald kid said, but something the others couldn't interpret flashed in his eyes. "It's actually a pretty taboo name, and Appa was given the name of his great-grandfather who also was called Appa."

They fell into silence, which got broken by JP.

"Okay. So now what?" the Warrior of Thunder wondered out loud, looking at Takuya expectantly.

"Hey, don't look at me. My leg's broken," the Warrior of Flame said with a cheeky smirk, making some of the others roll their eyes while the rest laughed.

"Koji, Koichi, you're the only chance there is of ending this horrible war. Will you please help?" Katara asked the twins.

"Sure, why not?" Koji muttered sarcastically.

"We would be happy to," Koichi said politely, his lips twitching at his sister's second favourite response. The first one being "whatever".

"The Avatar has to master the four elements. So I guess we should head to the North Pole," Katara said, then clasped her hands together with an excited grin. "We can learn waterbending there together!"

"Sounds great," Sokka muttered, giving his sister a look.

"Yeah!" Aang said with enthusiasm, ignoring his friend's sarcasm, "And I can teach you two airbending on the way there! And Sokka, I bet there'll be lots of chances for you to knock some firebender heads!"

"I'd like that, I really would," Sokka said with a smile, then shot an annoyed glare at the DigiDestineds when they snickered.

Koji closed her eyes, murmuring sarcastically: "Fan-fucking-tastic…"

* * *

><p><span>To be continued…<span>

* * *

><p>Told cha that Aang would show up!<p>

And yes, the Yin-Yang twins are twin Avatars. Why? Coz I read on Wikia something about there being a Light Spirit called Raava and a Dark Spirit called Vaatu. Dunno the rest of it, but the Light and Dark thing was good enough for me.

Hope the bits I aimed to be funny actually **were** funny. Bye until next time!

PS. The people of ATLA world use the DigiDestineds' birth names coz they're more used to those types of names than the nicknames.

PPS. I apologize if the cursing offends anyone. I try to not use it too much (especially since I myself rarely curse).


End file.
